


Gaining Freedom, Losing Innocence Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, Dominant!Harry, Dragons, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry had family, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Multi, Multi!Harry, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, creature!Harry, m/m - Freeform, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Harry learns of a way to leave the Dursley's between second and third year. But being a legal adult is more complicated than he expected. And what's this about not being human, and having to marry a boy he's never even spoken too?WARNINGS: this story will contain various degrees of the following:past child abuse, male X male relationships, and possibly female X female relationships. Creatures, altering of Harry's first and middle name, altering of Lilly Potter's past and family history (Yes Lilly with 2 l's b/c I like it that way), marriage contracts, multiple relationships (Triads and quartets). There will be splashes of curse words that I will try to keep to a minimum.Dumbledore will not be bashed exactly but he will not be perfect, light shines from his behind either. Ron is an idiot and I haven't decided if he will be bashed or just fade into the background. Harry is sarcastic.





	Gaining Freedom, Losing Innocence Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gaining Freedom, Losing Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209668) by [Astiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar). 



>   
> I am really enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twist, give this a go....  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
